<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sun may be bright, but you outshine any star by biscuit_things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928004">the sun may be bright, but you outshine any star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuit_things/pseuds/biscuit_things'>biscuit_things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IwaOi Royalty AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Prince Iwaizumi Hajime, Prince Oikawa Tooru, bc cassius is as gay for brutus as much as iwa is gay for oikz, i dont really know haha, i think, spot the julius caesar reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuit_things/pseuds/biscuit_things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So he followed Oikawa, hand wrapped in his, through countless hallways that made up his family castle, up numerous staircases, until they reached the rooftop of Oikawa’s tower. There, Iwaizumi sat, Oikawa snuggled up in his lap, a blanket draped over them, and they whispered honeyed words and romantic poetry into each other's ears. Oikawa’s voice rang through his ears and made his heart flutter with every syllable he spoke. His hands lay resting on Oikawa’s stomach, with Oikawa’s back to him, and the hum of the gentle breeze elevated the feeling of intimacy. They dreaded what the next day would bring, but while the night was young and the moon’s glow encaged them, the grand scheme of things didn’t matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IwaOi Royalty AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sun may be bright, but you outshine any star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iwaizumi watched the crowd get further away as Oikawa dragged him out of the ballroom and shut the door behind them. Their shoes clicked on the marble floor as they strode as gently as they could through the hallway, and Iwaizumi’s heart thumped with each step. There was always a thrill in doing something you weren’t supposed to. In Iwaizumi’s case, it was probably treason, and that only made the thrill better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what was capital punishment to him if it meant he could spend the night with Oikawa in his arms, with only the stars to judge them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a crime if they weren’t caught, anyway. Their royal statuses be damned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he followed Oikawa, hand wrapped in his, through countless hallways that made up his family castle, up numerous staircases, until they reached the rooftop of Oikawa’s tower. There, Iwaizumi sat, Oikawa snuggled up in his lap, a blanket draped over them, and they whispered honeyed words and romantic poetry into each other's ears. Oikawa’s voice rang through his ears and made his heart flutter with every syllable he spoke. His hands lay resting on Oikawa’s stomach, with Oikawa’s back to him, and the hum of the gentle breeze elevated the feeling of intimacy. They dreaded what the next day would bring, but while the night was young and the moon’s glow encaged them, the grand scheme of things didn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just them, their love, and the moon. For now, Iwaizumi was content.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hajime,’ came Oikawa’s voice. ‘Hajime, let’s run away.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Are you kidding?’ he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘No. Dead serious. Let’s go. Far, far away. We can have our own life somewhere else. Build our own kingdom.’ Iwaizumi dropped his head and smiled against Oikawa’s neck. He could hear the desperation in the younger boy’s words, and he knew he was thinking about the events of the next day. He moved his head and pressed a feather-light kiss just below his ear. ‘Please? I’ll make tofu everyday for you.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Tooru, you very well know I can’t.’ Oikawa turned around and looked Iwaizumi in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You can, though. We both can.’ Oikawa’s face glowed in the moonlight, but the lines of worry along his forehead didn’t compliment the glow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Possibly, but we have responsibilities.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Damn them. I’d rather be with you. Don’t you want the same?’ Iwaizumi dropped his head onto Oikawa’s shoulder. He huffed. This was a conversation he did not want to have, but since it was eating away at Oikawa like it had been for the past few weeks, it had to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Tooru, you know goddamn well that I do, more than anything in this world. But while our lives are still being dictated for us, we can’t just do whatever we want.’ He looked back into Oikawa’s eyes and stroked his cheek gently. Carefully, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. He continued, ‘A time will come when it’ll be you on that throne instead of your father, and when that time comes, you’ll have your kingdom at your fingertips. You’ll have the power to make all your dreams come true. So why not wait till then? We are young, Tooru. We have all the time in the world.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘That will be in so many years’ time! I don’t have the patience! I want to be with you now. I want everyone to know that I belong to no one but you. And I want that now.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Am I not worth the wait?’ At that, Oikawa buried his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You are, Hajime. You are worth everything to me. That’s why I’m willing to give everything up for you. Come with me.’ His voice was getting husky and Iwaizumi knew that tears would probably follow by soon. The thought of Oikawa crying in desperation for him nearly made him agree to eloping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Your people need you. It would be greedy for me to keep you to myself.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa shuffled even closer to Iwaizumi, keeping his face where it was. He wasn’t crying or anything, really. He just needed the closeness. He wouldn’t have it anymore, come the next day, so he was milking the moment for all it was worth. Iwaizumi kept his arms looped around his waist, occasionally running them up and down his back and sometimes through his hair. At this proximity, Iwaizumi could smell the faint scent of wine on Oikawa, with a bit of cherry. He placed soft kisses on his neck, his shoulder, wherever his lips could reach in the position they were in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘This isn’t fair,’ Oikawa said, voice muffled by Iwaizumi’s coat. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his soft brown curls. ‘I don’t think I can do it. I’m a terrible prince. I’m putting my heart before my people, and the worst part is that I don’t even care a single bit. I am weak, I am worthless, I don’t deserve the crown.’ Iwaizumi frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You are strong, my prince. You are capable of so many things. The sun bows at your feet. The world is yours. Yet you think weak of yourself because your selflessness has led you to believe that putting yourself first is wrong. Tell me, Tooru. Can you see yourself?’ Oikawa looked up at this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘No. The eye cannot see itself; only by reflection,’ he replied. ‘If I remember clearly, you told me that.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I did. Years ago. A shame, though, for if you could, you would see yourself as the world sees you; as I see you. You would see the hidden worth in your eyes.’ Iwaizumi clutched Oikawa’s arms and brought his face to eye level with him. ‘But because you have nothing to provide you with such, I will be your mirror. Your worth stretches beyond nations wide and oceans deep. Your bravery shines through the silhouette of your very being and mountains quake in your presence. There’s not a soul out there that shares your magnificence and anyone who says otherwise should be slain for telling such a horrendous lie. There’s no ensign that shines brighter than this truth; that you, Prince Tooru Oikawa, are the king of the world. You are the epitome of greatness.’ A tear ran down Oikawa’s face and Iwaizumi was glad his message got across. He wiped the tear away and kissed the cheek it had run down. ‘I will repeat this to you as many times as you need, I will proclaim this for all to hear, I will challenge the throne to prove this to you. I speak no lies, my prince, and this is the greatest truth I have ever told.’ Oikawa launched himself forward and connected their lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t separate for a long, long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night slowly dies and the stars slowly become outshone by the gradual brightening of the sky. The new day comes in, and Iwaizumi’s heart sinks with the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they part, Iwaizumi presses a final kiss to Oikawa’s forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips. It’s a temporary goodbye, he knows, but the next time he will be able to do it would not be anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because in the next few hours, he will be standing next to Oikawa as a witness to his wedding to the princess of the nearby kingdom. He will hear Oikawa speak an oath to keep her as his for eternity, and he will wish more than anything that those words would be directed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world was cruel. Iwaizumi knew this first-hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he because he knows that true love is slow, that it is a seed, that he must wait before theirs can bloom, he will brave the day and the future of his love out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he will wait eons and eons, and he will give it all the time it needs, because when it came to Oikawa, every second was worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>iwaizumi read julius caesar and went 'mm cassius is not straight. yeah that's it.'<br/>*might* do a part 2.</p>
<p>ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING YALL!!!<br/>i thought this up like 5 minutes before i wrote it, while listening to charlie puth's "I wont tell a soul" on repeat. thats soul music right there. stan charlie puth for clear skin.<br/>follow the instagram,  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/biscuit.things/">@biscuit.things</a> for wips, requests, and an opportunity to yell at me about my beautiful bois. </p>
<p>LEAVE KUDOS OR I'LL MUNCH UR TOES &lt;3<br/>a comment would also be lovely.</p>
<p>EDIT: i just remembered that i have exams. sorry folks, but part 2 will have to wait until around the 23rd or 24th of this month. hit up the gram tho. always up to talk there xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>